All I've Got Are These Photographs
by dipdipdip
Summary: Title reflects initial chapter. When Peter's estranged wife gives birth to their baby, will it bring them back together, or push them further apart?
1. Chapter 1

_I hope you enjoy this all, along with my other stories. I will update those too._

 _Just for reference, this follows the storyline after the reveal of the Tina and Peter affair. Carla didn't loose the baby, although she did collapse as per the show, but fortunately wasn't miscarrying._

* * *

It was a cold morning on November the 5th, 2014. Peter yawned as he made his way downstairs, having heard the sound of post being thrusted through his letter boxed.

He leant down and picked up the letters, flicking through it, ready to throw it all in the bin, as it was, normally, just junk.

But today he was in in luck, and he paused, his body tensing as his eyes hovered over the envelope in his card, his name scrawled over it in loose writing that he recognised all too well.

He headed back upstairs, sitting down on his couch, his fingers running over the face of the envelope. Without further ado he used this thumb to tear the envelope open, three little polaroid photos tumbling out and onto the floor. Picking them up, Peter's heart fluttered, thumping his chest as he took in the condense.

The first photo was of Carla, lying in a hospital bed, looking up at the camera, the faintest of smiles on her face. Her eyes were wide and her hair fell down her shoulders in messy waves. He cheeks were lightly flushed, and she looked tired, but there was the most blissful, obvious glow about her.

But it was the precious bundle, nestled against Carla's chest that caught Peter's eye. He gazed, transfixed at the photo, trying to make out every little detail he could. A little ear, a tight fist, a few strands of dark hair.

The second photo was again, of Carla and her newborn, minutes after birth, but this time, Carla was holding her baby to her chest, allowing the camera to see the child more clearly. One hand cupped her baby's head, the other gently gripping her child's bare back. The infant's face was glistening, lips pouted, arm outstretched and palm open.

The final photo was just of baby, taken from a birds eye view. Wrapped tightly in a muslin cloth, only their face visible. Eyes squinting, framed with dark eyelashes. Lips again, pouted, just like Carla's.

He glanced back over at the envelope, realising there was a note inside. It was only short, neat scribbled taking up the middle portion of the page.

* * *

 ** _'Dear Peter,_**

 ** _Our beautiful daughter, Saskia Rose was born in the early hours of November the 3rd, weighing a little under 6 pounds. She is perfectly healthy, if not a little small. She's stubborn and demanding, just like her dad. I will bring her to see you very very soon._**

 ** _Carla x'_**

* * *

A girl, He had a little girl. A daughter. He leant back into the sofa, trying to take it all in.

It had been three months since she'd left, she had been due a few weeks from now, so he hadn't expected the news of their child's birth so suddenly. His head hurt, he was delighted, over the moon, already so in love with a person he didn't even know. And yet so conflicted, so hurt, so sad that he'd missed out on being their for Carla throughout her pregnancy, missed out on being the doting husband, missed out on watching their baby be born.

He'd royally screwed up, no stranger to affairs, but a stranger to loosing someone so precious to him. He adored Carla, he longed to see her smile, feel her hand slip into his once more. He hated himself for the decision he'd made. For stringing Tina along, for lying to Carla, putting her through stress and more pain than she ever deserved.

He'd never forget the day she knocked on his door, looked him clear in the eyes and said the most honest goodbye he'd ever heard. He hadn't seen her since.

And now they had a child, a child he needed to be there for.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews. Really appreciate them and glad you are enjoying this story._

 _This chapter is a flashback set two days before the first chapter. The quote at the beginning is from the episode on the 27th April 2012, a scene between Carla and Sally._

* * *

 ** _I've never really imagined myself as a mum, but, I spose' in time, if he ever does stop hating me guts, then that's sort of what I'll become, ent' it. And that's a scary thought._**

 ** _'_** ** _Sorry I didn't mean to scare you'. Sally said with a gentle smile._**

 ** _'_** ** _No, no, not bad scary, good scary'. Carla said with an enthusiasm that surprised her, as as much as she hated to admit it, it was true._**

The goings on about her were a blur, her body didn't feel like hers. The midwives bustling about her almost invisible. All she could hear in those few, fleeting moments were the deep cries of her newborn daughter, cutting through the air, as she was thrust into her mothers arms, placed against her bare chest. Her hot, newborn skin shocked her mothers clammy chest.

Carla let her head fall back, a few tears running down her cheeks, her hair clinging to her damp neck. She let out a groan, allowing herself to take in all that was happening. Words and voices became clearer as the moment faded, her daughter's cries settling to muffled, chesty murmurs as she settled against her mothers breasts.

Carla couldn't work out what she felt, the feeling of this alien life, so new, so delicate, suddenly in her hands. Months of growing this precious life, all culminating in this moment. Hot pink skin, a soft grimace on her daughters face as she acquainted herself with this new world.

A rush of warmth flooded Carla's body, without even thinking she was holding her daughter protectively against her chest, within the warmth of the pool she'd delivered in. She let her lips meet her little one's forehead, pressing them against her bare skin, inhaling the smell of this little life.

'Hello sweetheart' she said, softly, letting out a few light sobs as she felt a love she'd never experienced gush through her veins.

She'd never wanted to be a mother. Not really, she'd toyed with the idea here and there but work meant to much to her, her body meant to much to her. She didn't want to be running about after a screeching toddler, sitting up late preparing lunches. She didn't do 'yummy mummy'.

She'd been careful, taking her pill, keeping watch on her cycle. But one mistake, somewhere down the line had resulted in a positive test, and despite her determination to not go through with it, something had won her over and here she was, minutes after giving birth, holding her daughter.

'Congratulations, she's beautiful' Carla's midwife smiled, leaning over to take a proper look at the little girl.

'Thank you' Carla muttered, still feeling unsure of this insane situation she was in.

'We're just going to cut the cord now, then we'll take her off and weigh her and clean her up for you' she smiled, as Carla leaned back against the edge of the pool.

'Oh Carla, she looks just like you' Michelle said, stroking her best friend's hair. Carla was more like a sister to her than a friend.

'Does she? I hope I don't look like that, all muckeh' and pink' Carla chuckled lightly, smiling down at her baby.

'Right Carla, let's see how much this one weighs' the midwife said, reaching to take Carla's daughter from her.

'Have we got a name for her'? the midwife said.

'No, no, not yet' Carla said, grimacing a little as she felt a mild contraction.

'That'll be your placenta darling, not quite over yet' she smiled.

'Christ, don't make this easy do they, you never told me about all this Chelle' Carla half smiled, half sucking in her breath.

'You're doing great love, just one last hurdle' Michelle said, squeezing Carla's arm.

'Go check on her' Carla said, looking at Michelle, and then over at her baby.

'She's fine, she's beautiful, 5 pounds, 11 ounces, a petite little thing, but she is a few weeks early' her midwife said, glancing over at Carla.

'She might be small but she'll be feisty like her mam' Michelle grinned, before standing up from where she'd been kneeling beside Carla for the duration of her labour.

'Here you go, take a proper look at her' the midwife said, before passing the little girl to Michelle, now wrapped in a pale pink blanket.

Michelle couldn't fight back the tears as she looked down at the tiny girl who's eyes were half open, her little mouth pouting, her fists tight.

Carla groaned, clinging to the side of the pool, closing her eyes as she felt another contraction course through her body.

'Almost there Carla, you're doing great, keep going' the midwife said, returning to Carla's side, keeping an eye on her as the final stages of her labour came to an end.

* * *

 _The night before_

* * *

'Chelle, sorry to call you so late..' Carla said, angst in her voice.

'What's up babe, are you okay? Has it started?' Michelle said, sitting up in bed.

'I think so, I've had cramps for a few hours now, sat through them, had a bath, I thought they were just gonna settle but they've just got worse' Carla said, gritting her teeth.

'Have you got a bag packed? I can meet you at the hospital, it'll take me a few hours to get there' Michelle said.

'Yeah I've had it packed for weeks, I'm going to run a bath, just make your way over here, I'm sorry it's so late' Carla said.

…

'Shouldn't we just go now?' Michelle said as Carla leaned against the kitchen counter.

'No! I can handle it' Carla said, her voice full of frustration.

'Darling, I don't doubt you can handle it, but that baby could be on her way out any moment, unless your planning on giving birth on the kitchen floor!' Michelle said watching Carla struggle through a contraction.

'I just, I'm not ready Carla said emotionally.

'Yes you are, Carla when that baby is in your arms everything is going to fall into place, that baby is going to be the making of you' Michelle said as Carla let out a light sob.

'Oh god Chelle, I think she's coming' Carla said, feeling a huge pressure between her legs.

'Come on, we're going now' Michelle said, grabbing Carla's hospital bag, and taking her by the crook of the arm.

…

'Well, looks like you won't have long to wait now, you're 8cm dilated, you've done brilliantly to last so long at home the midwife said, removing her gloves as Carla gripped the bed.

'Gimme the flammin' gas' Carla said, reaching for Michelle's arm desperately.

'Hey, take a deep breath love' Michelle said handing the gas to Carla.

'Carla, if you want to deliver in the pool we're going to need to get you in now' the midwife smiled, as Carla nodded.

..

Lowering herself into the cooling water, Carla felt a slight wave of relief, at least until the next contraction began.

'Hey, I don't think I ever looked half as good as you when I had our Ryan' Michelle said, smiling softly at her friend, who looked as beautiful as ever, even in the throws of labour.

'I don't feel it, I feel the least dignified I've ever felt' Carla moaned, before she let out a deep grunt of pain.

'Carla, with the next contraction I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can' the midwife said, more seriously now.

Carla glanced to Michelle, fear in her eyes. 'Chelle, I'm not ready, oh god, I can't do this, not now'.

'Carla, look at me, you've been through so much, this baby needs you, come on love, listen to your body' Michelle said.

Through tears and pain Carla gritted her teeth and allowed herself to focus, baring down with each contraction. She felt her baby move down inside her, slowly making her entrance.

And before she knew it she felt a huge relief of pressure, a gush between her legs and suddenly with out thinking she was lifting her baby between her legs, out of the water and onto her chest. She sobbed heavily, grateful for the sudden relief from pain, and the presence of her newborn daughter. Slippery arms flailed, her baby letting out a defiant cry, nestling against her mothers bare skin.

Relief.


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you enjoy this next update, set over the following few days after the first chapter._

 _Thank you for the encouraging reviews too_

 _.._

Peter had barely taken his mind off the letter, the photographs of his new born daughter. It had completely consumed him, and he'd been that close to taking a drink, numbing the turmoil he felt inside.

He'd visited Steve, banging incessantly on his door until he answered, begging him to see Michelle, but Michelle was away, with Carla, and Steve refused to let him know where they were. In the past, Steve would have caved, but having nearly lost Michelle through his knowledge of Tina and Peter's affair, he held steady, apologising to Peter but remaining firm.

And that is when Peter had gone to an off licence, bought a bottle of vodka, and toyed with drinking the whole thing, hating himself for not being there for Carla and their daughter.

But something deep inside, something stronger than he'd ever experience stopped him. He knew, expected, Carla to visit him from the letter. She wouldn't lie. And if she found him drunk, if she smelt a hint of alcohol on his breath she would be gone.

And so he fought his demons, remained sober and waited. He waited until every minute felt like an hour. And just three nights after he'd received the letter and the photos, on the evening on November 8th he heard a soft tap at his door.

Rain was pouring, punching the streets. It was dark and most definitely heading into winter. Peter opened the door, his heart thudding, and before his stood his estranged wife, being battered by the rain, a black hooded cardigan the only thing shielding her precious cargo from the angry weather.

She looks as effortlessly beautiful as he'd always known her too. Dark hair, luscious lips, beckoning eyes. But on top of that she looked weary, unsure. She studied Peter, her eyes boring into him, her arm protectively holding her chest, their baby, out of site.

'Carla' Peter said, lost for words, dumbfounded. Yes he'd been expecting her but he'd gone over and over and over this moment in his head until it had been everything he'd yearned for and now, here she, here they, were.

'Well, are you going to let me in?' she asked, as he moved aside, letting her pass by him.

'Sorry' he said quietly, nodding, shutting the door behind her and following her upstairs.

He watched her look around the flat they'd shared. Little had changed. Their photographs were still up, proudly handing on walls and resting on shelves, for the whole world to see. A camouflage for the devastation that had ripped them apart.

She remained standing, still studying him, making him feel uneasy. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unsure of what to say, before a faint murmur shift both their attentions to the new born nestled snuggled against Carla's chest.

Carla looked down, planting a tender kiss onto their daughters head, rubbing her back through the wrap that supported her weight.

'A little girl' Peter said softly, desperate to finally meet their daughter.

'Saskia, she's called Saskia' Carla said, moving to sit down on the couch, one hand struggling to remove her cardigan.

'Here, let me help' Peter said, swiftly moving to aid her, catching a glimpse of his daughters face.

'I didn't think you'd come.. so soon' Peter said, his brown eyes fighting back tears.

'I might hate you, I might want to never see you again.. but she doesn't' Carla said, her voice breaking a little as she leaned forward, allowing the straps of the baby carrier to gently fall off her arms, so she could reveal their daughter.

Her words stung, he couldn't blame her for the way she felt, but he also couldn't quite cope with the thought she still felt such hate for him all these months later. He watched her every move, attentively holding and supporting their baby as she lifted her free of the carrier, and back onto her chest. She'd never wanted kids and yet here she was, every inch the doting mother.

'Can I.. hold her?' Peter said moving beside Carla.

He didn't need to finish his sentence, and Carla had leaned forward before the words had left his mouth, carefully passing their daughter to him.

Finally setting eyes on her broke Peter. He let the sobs leave his body, he let himself be consumed by every inch of her. Her olive skin, dark eyes, a faint feather of dark hair. Their beautiful daughter, a mix of them both, but that wasn't hard when both parents had hauntingly dark features.

The corners of Carla's mouth tugged upwards, just a little, at the sight of the man that she'd once loved more than life itself, cradling their daughter with unfathomable amounts of love. It was the sight she'd always wanted to see, in those precious few weeks where she'd accepted her pregnancy, even becoming excited about it, and when her life hadn't been ruined by the revelation of his affair.

But this only lasted for a few moments before she began to feel uneasy, unsure. Had she done the right thing, bringing Saskia over so soon. She was full of hormones, so full of emotion since giving birth, the sight of her estranged husband tending to their baby was making her heart race, flooding her with feelings she had supressed for so long. She didn't want to want this. She didn't want to yearn for the man who had caused her so much pain and grief. And yet here she was, sitting in their old flat, with their new baby, wanting him.

Peter had barely taken his mind off the letter, the photographs of his new born daughter. It had completely consumed him, and he'd been that close to taking a drink, numbing the turmoil he felt inside.

He'd visited Steve, banging incessantly on his door until he answered, begging him to see Michelle, but Michelle was away, with Carla, and Steve refused to let him know where they were. In the past, Steve would have caved, but having nearly lost Michelle through his knowledge of Tina and Peter's affair, he held steady, apologising to Peter but remaining firm.

And that is when Peter had gone to an off licence, bought a bottle of vodka, and toyed with drinking the whole thing, hating himself for not being there for Carla and their daughter.

But something deep inside, something stronger than he'd ever experience stopped him. He knew, expected, Carla to visit him from the letter. She wouldn't lie. And if she found him drunk, if she smelt a hint of alcohol on his breath she would be gone.

And so he fought his demons, remained sober and waited. He waited until every minute felt like an hour. And just three nights after he'd received the letter and the photos, on the evening on November 8th he heard a soft tap at his door.

Rain was pouring, punching the streets. It was dark and most definitely heading into winter. Peter opened the door, his heart thudding, and before his stood his estranged wife, being battered by the rain, a black hooded cardigan the only thing shielding her precious cargo from the angry weather.

She looks as effortlessly beautiful as he'd always known her too. Dark hair, luscious lips, beckoning eyes. But on top of that she looked weary, unsure. She studied Peter, her eyes boring into him, her arm protectively holding her chest, their baby, out of site.

'Carla' Peter said, lost for words, dumbfounded. Yes he'd been expecting her but he'd gone over and over and over this moment in his head until it had been everything he'd yearned for and now, here she, here they, were.

'Well, are you going to let me in?' she asked, as he moved aside, letting her pass by him.

'Sorry' he said quietly, nodding, shutting the door behind her and following her upstairs.

He watched her look around the flat they'd shared. Little had changed. Their photographs were still up, proudly handing on walls and resting on shelves, for the whole world to see. A camouflage for the devastation that had ripped them apart.

She remained standing, still studying him, making him feel uneasy. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unsure of what to say, before a faint murmur shift both their attentions to the new born nestled snuggled against Carla's chest.

Carla looked down, planting a tender kiss onto their daughters head, rubbing her back through the wrap that supported her weight.

'A little girl' Peter said softly, desperate to finally meet their daughter.

'Saskia, she's called Saskia' Carla said, moving to sit down on the couch, one hand struggling to remove her cardigan.

'Here, let me help' Peter said, swiftly moving to aid her, catching a glimpse of his daughters face.

'I didn't think you'd come.. so soon' Peter said, his brown eyes fighting back tears.

'I might hate you, I might want to never see you again.. but she doesn't' Carla said, her voice breaking a little as she leaned forward, allowing the straps of the baby carrier to gently fall off her arms, so she could reveal their daughter.

Her words stung, he couldn't blame her for the way she felt, but he also couldn't quite cope with the thought she still felt such hate for him all these months later. He watched her every move, attentively holding and supporting their baby as she lifted her free of the carrier, and back onto her chest. She'd never wanted kids and yet here she was, every inch the doting mother.

'Can I.. hold her?' Peter said moving beside Carla.

He didn't need to finish his sentence, and Carla had leaned forward before the words had left his mouth, carefully passing their daughter to him.

Finally setting eyes on her broke Peter. He let the sobs leave his body, he let himself be consumed by every inch of her. Her olive skin, dark eyes, a faint feather of dark hair. Their beautiful daughter, a mix of them both, but that wasn't hard when both parents had hauntingly dark features.

The corners of Carla's mouth tugged upwards, just a little, at the sight of the man that she'd once loved more than life itself, cradling their daughter with unfathomable amounts of love. It was the sight she'd always wanted to see, in those precious few weeks where she'd accepted her pregnancy, even becoming excited about it, and when her life hadn't been ruined by the revelation of his affair.

But this only lasted for a few moments before she began to feel uneasy, unsure. Had she done the right thing, bringing Saskia over so soon. She was full of hormones, so full of emotion since giving birth, the sight of her estranged husband tending to their baby was making her heart race, flooding her with feelings she had supressed for so long. She didn't want to want this. She didn't want to yearn for the man who had caused her so much pain and grief. And yet here she was, sitting in their old flat, with their new baby, wanting him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews!_

'She's due a feed, I better be off' Carla said as Saskia began to fuss, letting out a few cries in Peter's arms.

'Don't go, not yet' Peter said, looking pleadingly at Carla.

They pair hadn't spoken much during the time she'd been there, she'd sat back and watched Peter soak in his new born daughter.

'I need to feed her Peter' Carla said, gesturing for him to pass her back.

Peter kissed his daughters head, 'I'll make a brew?' he suggested as Carla signed and nodded, their daughter protesting now, letting out strong cries.

'Shhh Sass, Carla said, discretely pulling her vest top down, just enough to allow her baby to latch on and settle in her arms.

Peter smiled quietly out of the corner of his eye, watching the intimacy between Carla and their baby. She was so soft with her, totally in love.

'It suits you.. being a mum' he said as he came to sit beside her.

Carla gave him a steely glare, before softening. 'Yeah well, I almost lost her, and after that she became my priority, didn't she' she said, stroking her baby's soft hair.

'You know how sorry I am, that I put you through that' Peter said sadly.

'Doesn't make up for what you did Peter, when I was carrying her, our baby, you never even came to her scan' Carla said looking up, still in disbelief.

'I was messed up Carla, I was so confused' Peter said as Carla pursed her lips.

'And I was pregnant' she said looking at him.

…

'Look, I'm going to go now Peter, she's tired and I'm bloody exhausted' Carla said as their baby snoozed, back in Peter's arms.

'You can stay here?' he proposed.

'Too far Peter, too far. I'm staying with Chelle' she said, pulling her cardigan over her shoulders.

'You know, it's not too late to try again, you will never, ever have any reason to not trust me' Peter said standing up quickly.

Carla let out a laugh, before setting her eyes on his.

'You know Peter, you do have the nerve. I'm doing just fine without you, we're doing just fine without you' Carla said taking her baby back, shaking her head. How on earth could he be so insensitive, so stupid?

'But we could be so happy, I could look after you, look after her' Peter said looking longingly at his baby girl.

'Couldn't have been, Peter let me past' Carla said, too exhausted to fight with him now.

'When will I see you again' Peter asked, following her down the stairs.

'Not anytime soon.. if you carry on' Carla said sharply, holding Saskia close to her as she made her way downstairs.

'Simon, he'll want to meet her' Peter said as she opened the door.

Carla turned round, eyes wide. 'How is Is?' she asked, having grown fond of the young boy she'd been a step mum two for two and a half years.

'Angry' Peter said looking ashamed.

'He didn't even like me' Carla laughed.

'Yes he did, he hates me for what I did' Peter sighed.

'Look I'll message you in the morning Peter.. night yeah' Carla said as Peter stepped forward.

She let him come closer, their bodies touching by a whisper.

He lent down, kissing his daughters head, taking in her scent.

'I love her so much, so so much' he said, gazing into Carla's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Feeling a little uninspired with my stories at the moment. Sorry this update is short and not the best..**_

'She's so beautiful Carla, ahh, it suits you, being a mum' Sean smiled as he watched Carla with her newborn.

'Ah, thanks Sean, not going to pretend it isn't hard.. but she's totally worth it'.

'Mm well, for the record.. I think Peter was a right fool..' Sean said apprehensively.

Carla sighed, pausing. 'Me n'all Sean, but not much I can do now, besides, I gotta focus on her, give her the best of me' Carla said, gazing down at Saskia who slumbered in her arms.

'She's lucky to have you, gonna be the best dressed kid in Wetherfield.. that is if you're staying?' he asked.

'Haven't decided yet to be honest, Chelle is trying to persuade me n'all' Carla said, glancing up as Peter let out a light cough, making his presence known.

Sean made an awkward face, and stood up, 'Better get back to the bar.. I'll bring you that glass of orange' he said winking at her.

Carla smile at him, as Peter sat opposite her.

'Hey..' he said softly, his gaze dropping to his daughter.

'Hey' Carla said, shifting her daughter into a more upright position, supporting her head so Peter could get a better view.

'God, she's so beautiful Carla, she's perfect' Peter sighed.

'I know' Carla said, stroking her daughter's tiny cheek.

'I can't believe we made her' he said softly, smiling as his baby girl pouted in reaction to her mothers finger softly brushing her cheek.

'Want to hold her?' Carla said as Peter scooted round to move beside Carla.

He took his daughter, dressed in a blush pink trouser and top set, little white socks and a white blanket wrapped loosely around her.

'Trust her to have the best kit in the street' he chuckled as Carla watched him take to his daughter like a duck to water, holding her against his chest.

'Only the best for her..' Carla said, meeting Peter's eyes.

'I know I messed up Carla..' he began.

'Stop Peter, I can't do this every time I see you' she said as tears formed in his eyes.

'I just..every time I see you.. her, it makes me realise what I've ruined' he said as Saskia let out a little squeak.

Carla leaned back into the booth.

'You should have thought about that.. before. I went through my pregnancy alone Peter. You should have been there. I gave birth to her, without you' Carla said as Peter nodded.

'Don't you think I feel guilty? It breaks my heart that I missed out on seeing her come into the world, that I couldn't support you' he said.

'Make up for it now, for her, give her everything you have' Carla said as Peter leaned down and kisses Saskia's little head.

'I'm going to be the best Dad I can, I let Simon down, I won't let her down' he promised.

'Good' Carla said, softening a little.

'I'm too tired to rake over our past Peter. You did what you did. You made your choice. Now Sas is here, I'm ready to move on and focus on her, focus on getting back to work.. ' Carla said.

'Work? Carla she's a week old' Peter said.

'Not right now… but soon. You know I hate having nothing to do, plus I'm the boss again, now you signed your share back to me' she smirked.

'I was hardly going to keep it.. was I' he said blankly.

'You could have. Anyway, I need to get back to Michelle's, this one needs a nap and so do I' Carla said as Peter nodded, pressing another kiss to his daughters head.

'Bring her round, to meet Simon' he said.

'And Ken' Carla added.

'I'll arrange it' Peter said as Carla nodded.

'You do that' Carla said as Peter reluctantly handed Saskia back to her.

'I'll keep trying, you know that' Peter said, gently placing his hand on Carla's arm as she tucked Saskia into her carrier.

Carla's eyes fluttered, meeting Peter's. Unable to say anything, she just let their gaze hold steady for a few moments.

'I've gotta go' she said, before leaving.


End file.
